


4th and Main

by TheLuckyAmerican



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Feels I guess, Fluff, I've Killed So Many People With Feels, M/M, Oh My God, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyAmerican/pseuds/TheLuckyAmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets in a car crash and he forgets who Phil is... 2 years into their relationship. Now Phil faces a choice; try to make Phil remember him, just start over, or forgive and... Forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan hopped into the taxi and calmly said to the driver "May I go to 4th and Main?" The driver smiled and nodded, slowly pulling out into the road. A mini cooper stopped and honked, yelling obscenities at the taxi. The taxi driver yelled something back and pulled out fast. Too fast. An eighteen wheeler blew his horn but a little too late. The giant truck slammed into the taxi at full speed, sending it spinning out of control and hitting a guard rail. The last thing Dan remembered was the back of the drivers seat getting increasingly close to his head, then nothing.

**AFTER**

Phil raced into the hospital, with mixed feelings of confusion, guilt, and anger surging through him. "I should've driven him like he asked, its my fault!" Phil thought as he came to the reception desk. "Please, I'm looking for Dan Howell?" Phil pleaded with his eyes and the receptionist gave him a slip of paper that said in bold blocky letters; ER, SECTION 3, ROOM 3A. Phil raced to the ER and into the room, to see an extremely pale looking Dan with stitches and bandages everywhere. The doctor looked at Phil and asked "Who might you be?" Phil responded out of breath "P-Phil Lester." The doctor then smiled and walked over to Dan. "Dan. Dan your boyfriend is here to see you!" The doctor woke Dan up and said this to him. Dan looked at the doctor blankly. "Dan its your boyfriend, Phil!" Dan looked at the doctor and said the one thing Phil hoped he'd never hear from Dan in his life. "Who's Phil?"


	2. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil explains. Rather, tries to explain

Both Phil and the doctor froze in place. "W-what?" Phil looked from Dan to the doctor multiple times before sitting down in a nearby chair and putting his head in his hands.

But no tears.

Phil could faintly hear the doctor taking to other people. Things like Amnesia, I don't know how long, crash, Phil, Dan, how, and maybe. Phil could feel it. His world crashing to the ground so fast he couldn't catch it.

Still no tears.

Someone in front of him asked "Phil? Are you okay?" He looked up, expecting to see a doctor but no. It was Dan, propped up on his elbows looking at him with those dancing brown eyes, the eyes he loved. Those eyes were the first thing he saw when he woke up with Dan pressed against him looking so cute and fluffy. "Who, me?" Phil inquired back, seeming to have lost all emotional support from himself. "Yeah, you! I can tell your hurt. I'm sorry, did I do anything wrong?" Dan looks so innocent, so perfect, even when he's all cut up.

No tears. At all.

"No no! You didn't do anything wrong! Its just that..." Phil takes a deep breath. "You got in a crash. A taxi driver pulled out too fast. You've lost your memory." 

Tears.

Phil was finally crying and crying hard. "What's your name?" Dan asked. "P-phil. Phil Lester." Dan thought about that for a while. "Phil I understand. I can't remember anything past when I got in the hospital. Phil?" Phil's head shot up. "Yes Dan?" Dan slowly turned over so he could look Phil in his bright blue eyes. "Will you help me remember?" Phil's tears flowed silently now. "Yes Dan. I'll help you remember. I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm such trash. For those of you that follow my other works, I SO SORRY! School just consumes your life doesn't it.


End file.
